


My heart was cold, but it was warmed by you

by EmperorMinhyun



Series: Stay Together, and We’ll Find Home [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Banshee!Seungmin, Couch Cuddles, Disabled Character, Dragon!Changbin, Edited to remove you know who, Elf!Minho, Fairy!Chan, Family Fluff, Fantasy Creatures, Fluff, Gen, Half-shifter!Jeongin, Half-shifter!Jisung, M/M, Nix!Hyunjin, OT9 - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, fairy!felix, this is actually beta read for once wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorMinhyun/pseuds/EmperorMinhyun
Summary: "The summer fae hummed, allowing Chan to pull him closer as chaos erupted over who got to cuddle Felix in his new cat form. He really loved his family."





	My heart was cold, but it was warmed by you

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyo I'm not dead. And I actually got my work beta read for once (thanks for that!) so that should make reading smoother. I'll be back soon with the fic of how Chan met everyone. 
> 
> Also, while I know this isn't a Minho centered fic, happy birthday to the man who kills stays for a living!
> 
> Alternatively titled: Pixie Lixie the Kitty

Felix groaned, reaching out a hand to feel around the bed. Finding no traces of warmth, he grumbled and sat up, blinking open his sleep crusted eyes. It seems like Chan had left early this morning. 

With his eyes blinking slowly to dispel the heaviness of sleep that was still trying to drag him under, Felix careful crawled out of bed. He grabbed the bedpost to keep himself from stumbling when his feet hit the floor before he slowly got up and wandered towards the door. He left his prosthetic in its place by the door, not planning on flying anywhere that day and not really wanting to feel the ache in his shoulders that appeared when he wore the prosthetic for too long. 

With slow steps, Felix made his way towards the living room where he could feel Jisung, Jeongin, and Seungmin. He found it odd that he couldn’t find Chan, Changbin, and Minho (he wasn’t worried about Hyunjin because he knew the other had left the night before to soak and rehydrate) but he was tired and he couldn’t be bothered to question where they had gone. 

When he walked into the living room, he had to stop himself from cooing so as to not disturb the adorable scene in front of him. Passed out on one of the couches was Seungmin, a sleeping Jeongin in his fox form curled up on the sleeping boy’s chest. 

Below the sleeping pair, his eyes were drawn to the slight swishing of a large fluffy tail as Jisung in his squirrel got ready to pounce. He stifled his laughter with a hand, an idea suddenly coming to mind. 

Felix closed his eyes, concentrating on what he was about to do. While he had never tried to shift his form before (and had never seen another fae do it in person), he understood the principles behind it and knew with enough focus, he could probably do it. It was an advanced form of glamour, and glamour came naturally to the fae, so he didn’t think it would be too hard. 

Feeling his magic begin to work, he sunk down onto all fours, smiling slightly as he began to change form. A dull ache appeared at the base of his spine and on top of his head where he felt new appendages growing, but other than that the process was practically painless. 

The rest of the transformation passed quickly; fur covered his shrinking body in an instant, his wing shrinking away until there was nothing there, his fangs and claws elongating to better fit the animal he was trying to imitate, and the bones in his legs readjusted themselves to better fit standing on four legs rather than two.

Taking a step forward, he tested his weight and ability to walk, making sure the transformation was complete. Everything seemed to be going fine with the transformation, even if he wasn’t quite used to his altered body yet. He was proud of what he had accomplished, even if it hadn’t been as instantaneous as a shifter, he had managed to change forms quick enough to go through with his idea before Jisung had pounced on the sleeping boys. 

He crept forward as soon as he was free from the pile of clothes his transformation had left on the floor, glad his new form was made for stealthy hunting, before he stood behind Jisung. Quickly, so as not to let his presence be known, he grabbed the squirrel’s tail in his mouth, lifting his friend up into the air by his tail (he made sure that the air under Jisung cushioned him though—while playing pranks on his friends were fun, he didn’t want them to actually get hurt). 

High pitched shrieking began to fill the air as the squirrel in his mouth began to squirm, trying to get free. A startled Seungmin bolted up, launching the poor fox on his chest to the floor. Jeongin shook his head slightly, confused, before he realized the threat in front of them. 

“Jeongin,” Seungmin murmured carefully as he slowly stood up, backing away, “I’m going to go to the kitchen and grab some cream. While I’m gone, keep an eye on Jisung. Don’t move though less we be cursed. No one can break a sìth’s curse.”

Felix paused, the squirrel dropping from his mouth. Jisung squeaked, running away as fast as he could and climbing up Seungmin. 

Felix glanced down at himself, trying to see why they were so frightened. He was only supposed to be a cat. All he saw was white fur and an orange spot spread across his chest. He looked back, seeing two tails lowered in confusion and the rest of an all-white body. He looked back towards the three huddling creatures and realized that he wasn’t quite as low to the ground as a cat should be. He stood about level with Seungmin’s knees. Fuck, he could see now why they thought he was a cat sìth. 

“_Guys it’s o—“ _he paused, wondering why he was speaking fae. “_Guys,”_ he tried again, still speaking fae. 

Oh shit he really had transformed into a cat sìth and not a regular cat. 

“_Seungmin, I swear everything is alright, it’s just me,”_ he said panicked, turning to stare up at the banshee. 

Seungmin paused, his face morphing from confusion into understanding. He carefully walked forward, crouching in front of the cat sìth despite Jisung’s desperate shrieks not to. 

“Felix?” He asked, kneeling in front of the cat sìth. 

Felix let out a rumble in response, the loud purr filling the room and calming down the inhabitants who had thought they were about to be cursed. _Thank the gods Seungmin knows fae_, Felix thought to himself as his purr settled down to just a slight rumble. 

Slowly, Jeongin and Jisung crept out from behind Seungmin’s crouching form, walking towards their friend who was now a large fae cat. Felix bent down, rubbing his cheeks across the animal forms of his two friends. While they were much larger than the original animal their second form is derived from (as was the norm with half shifters) both Jeongin and Jisung were still smaller than Felix’s cat form. He would have to work on shifting to a smaller form for them. 

Fear now forgotten, Jeongin and Jisung began to bounce around Felix, trying to get him to play. The excited squeaks of Jisung and the happy yips of Jeongin began to fill the room, paired with the joyful laughter of Seungmin as he watched his friends begin to run around. 

With a joyful trill, Felix chased Jisung, the squirrel boy surprisingly quick. With a loud squeak, Jisung dove under the couch, causing Felix to smack his nose against the wood at the bottom of the piece of furniture. Slightly dazed, Felix shook his head, not even realizing Jeongin was sneaking up behind him until it was too late.

A yowl filled the room as Jeongin playfully nipped at one of Felix’s fluffy tails, soon followed by the loud guffaws of an amused Seungmin. The three gave chase again, this time with Felix being followed by the two smaller boys.

Wanting to tease the boys, Felix ran to an area of the living room with more open space so he could use his magic (his body was already big enough as it was and he risked breaking things by just running around the room—he was scared if he brought magic into it he would actually cause damage and he did not want to be on the receiving end of a lecture from their resident siren and elf). As he ran forward, he jumped in the air, his large paws daintily landing on a solidified patch of air. With ease he bounded up a trail of platforms, each one disappearing as soon as his paws left the surface, before sitting down when Jisung and Jeongin could no longer reach him.

His fluffy tails swished from where they hung over the invisible air platform he was sitting on, a chortle like sound leaving his lips as he laughed at Jeongin and Jisung trying to jump to reach him. Frustrated squeaks came from Jisung, while Jeongin let out angry high-pitched barks. He was having too much fun with this.

With a focused gaze Felix used his magic to rattle something behind the pair of shifters on the floor, momentarily distracting them. He crouched down on his platform of solidified air, his hind legs raising his butt in the air as he got ready to pounce. Like a spring, Felix launched himself from his platform, his large body making a loud thump as he landed next to Jeongin and Jisung, causing them to both loudly shriek.

After the initial shock wore off, the three began to chase each other again, running through the house and ducking under furniture when they had the chance. Seungmin watched from his place near the kitchen, proud of how much Felix had grown out of his shell in the time he had spent with the large smile. He couldn’t imagine their family without him now.

* * *

After lunch the boys finally calmed down, much to Seungmin’s relief. While the boys were cute and all, there was only so much running around he could take, especially when one boy was in the form of a cat the size of a dog, before he got tired of running around after them and catching anything they managed to knock over.

Luckily it didn’t take much for Seungmin to convince them to shift back to their humanoid forms for a quick meal he had made during one of the calmer moments that had occurred in the midst of their rough housing. He was really grateful that none of them had put up a fight.

After eating, the boys soon found themselves back in their animal forms, curled around Seungmin as drowsiness took over and lulled the boys to sleep. With gentle fingers, he smoothed through their fur, lulling them further into sleep. A purr of delight escaped Felix’s mouth when he felt the gentle fingers carding through the fur around his neck and head—gods he had never felt so relaxed.

Seeing his opportunity with the three boys in various states of unconsciousness around him, Seungmin reached over to the table next to where he was sitting, grabbing the spool of ribbon he had left there before sitting down. With deft fingers he unrolled three separate lengths, using his sharp nails to cut the ribbon. Carefully he began to wrap the ribbons around the boys’ necks, making sure the ribbon length correlated with their size, tying neat bows with the ribbon.

A small smile tugged at his lips, seeing the sleeping boys with their new ribbons. The width of the ribbon was a little too thick for Jisung, and a little too thin for Felix, but it was cute just like the sleeping boys around him.

Done with his little task, Seungmin shifted so he was laying down, jostling the boys slightly. Jeongin huffed, but only curled up closer to Seungmin, the other’s following suit. Seungmin let out a loud groan when Felix moved on to his chest, his cat form being a lot heavier than the normal cat. He quickly fell asleep though, the heavy weight comforting.

* * *

Felix blearily blinked, squinting towards the door as the groan of the hinges woke him up. An orange glow began to fill the dim room, quickly blocked by five humanoid bodies of varying sizes shoving their way through the door, not even trying to be quiet.

With a quiet _humph_ Felix jumped down from where he had been cuddled against Seungmin’s chest, instead wanting attention from his life mate who had been gone all day. Silent paws guided him around the couch, keeping his presence hidden until he popped around the couch, startling those that had just walked into the room.

A small shriek filled the room by those that recognized the distinctive form Felix was in, waking up the three boys he had been sleeping with who just blearily blinked in confusion at what all the noise was about. Minho seemed to be the only one of the returning boys that wasn’t startled by Felix’s new form, instead confusion tightened his features as he scanned the room with his magic.

“Why is everyone freaking out?” Minho asked in confusion, not finding anything weird from the magic signatures he could detect. Not for the first time he wished he was able to see.

“Minho, there’s a cat sìth sitting on our floor,” Hyunjin murmured, his eyes never leaving the body of the cat for fear that it would move and curse them if he were to look away.

“No there isn’t? I only feel Minnie, Sungie, Innie, and the pixie,” Minho replied, before his eyes widened in understanding. “Pixie, you can use shapeshifting magic?” He exclaimed in awe, rushing towards where he felt Felix.

Felix let out a loud purr, rubbing himself along Minho’s legs and allowing the other to pet his ears as he crouched down next to him. The loud rumble filled the room, letting the others know that the cat was in fact their beloved Felix and not some random cat sìth that had snuck into their home to curse them.

“Pixie,” Minho whispered in awe, rubbing his hand along Felix’s soft cheeks. “How?”

Rather than attempting to use his life mate or Seungmin as translators, Felix had decided he had been in cat form long enough for the day. While he still had plenty of magic left, he could feel a definite dent in his reserves from maintain a spell that required so much energy for so long.

With a small stretch, Felix backed away from Minho and the other’s, giving himself enough room to transform. The boys stared in awe as the cat Felix had been began to stretch into a more humanoid form, the fur and cat like features almost appearing as if they were melting off the boy.

Within seconds, there stood a very naked Felix, his arms raised above his head and his wing slightly stretched out as he stretched away the stiffness that had settled in his bones after spending so long in a smaller form. Loud pops filled the air as he stretched his back, uncaring of his modesty.

Done stretching, Felix ambled over to his life mate, giving Chan a sweet kiss on the lips to welcome the other home. Fatigue finally catching up to him, Felix lead Chan to one of the armchairs they had by the fire, placing his life mate down and curling up against his chest while he waited for the others to settle themselves along the couch and other chairs so he could properly answer their questions.

“You didn’t tell us you could shapeshift little Lynfuur,” Chan teased, pressing soft kisses into Felix’s hair.

Felix hummed, snuggling further against Chan. No matter how long his life mate was gone, it always felt like an eternity and he always missed him.

“I didn’t know I could until this morning,” Felix answered. Despite his eyes being closed, he could already see the more adept magic users like Minho jumping to question him about his newfound ability.

“So, you learned how to shapeshift in a day?” Minho inquired, curiosity lacing his voice as he leaned forward, awaiting Felix’s answer.

“I didn’t really learn it—I just changed like it was glamor. I heard that if some faeries focus hard enough, they can actually change their features instead of softening them, and it worked,” Felix admitted, content against his life mate’s chest.

Shocked gasps filled the room. Even those not adept in magic, like the two shifter boys Felix had spent his day with, seemed surprised (if Minho was surprised about magic, most of the family had learned that it was a very big deal, so his shock with Felix’s abilities was surprising, even to those who knew next to nothing about the intricacies of magic). Unless you were a natural born shifter, shifting magic was one of the hardest forms of magic to do as it required constant focus and a large reserve of magic to keep the transformation from going wrong. It took a lot of time to learn to maintain a transformation spell of that degree for ten minutes, and Felix had held it comfortably for _hours_.

While the family had known about Felix’s magical prowess, they hadn’t quite realized it went that far. Even though the fae were closer to nature and transformation magic tended to be easier for them, it was still an incredibly difficult branch of magic and was very hard to maintain.

“Just how much magic do you have little Lixie Pixie,” Minho murmured his awe, his face mirroring his voice.

A soft sound left Chan’s lips, something between a mixture of a coo and trill that faeries made when they were happy or incredibly content. He was proud of his little life mate and was always in awe of the little surprises he threw their way.

“You’re amazing little Lynfuur,” Chan said, nuzzling against Felix.

Felix let out a small whine, squirming so he could bury his face against Chan’s chest, hiding the embarrassed flush that painted his cheeks. Changbin let out a soft coo from where he was pressed against Hyunjin, unable to help the soft sound with how cute Felix was acting. This just caused Felix to hide himself further.

Praise was still a new concept for Felix. In the fae realm, you kept your abilities to yourself. Only the stupid showed off the extent of what they could do, and only the weak praised others. Being one of the common fae, Felix was never seen as someone strong enough to suck up to, and he had always thought his magic was average.

Living with his family though had taught him though that whispered words and exclamations of him doing something good did not just mean someone wanted to take advantage of him, but that they actually believed in him and his accomplishments.

“Hey Pixie! Since you’re good with shifting magic, you should make me a flying squirrel tomorrow!” Exclaimed an excited Jisung, who was now in human form, his bushy tail smacking Minho in the face with how he was bouncing from excitement.

“Absolutely not,” was Seungmin's immediate reply. “You already destroy the house enough as is, I’m not letting you get the ability to knock even more shit down.”

Jisung’s whines filled the room, paired with Felix’s nearly silent laughter. Gods, he loved his family so much. He didn’t know what he would do without them now.

“I demand cat cuddles now that we know more about your wacky magic,” Minho grumbled, shoving Jisung off of him onto the floor.

“I get first dibs on little Lynfuur’s cuddles. Minnie already stole some from me,” Chan practically whined, pulling Felix closer towards him.

The summer fae hummed, allowing Chan to pull him closer as chaos erupted over who got to cuddle Felix in his new cat form. He really loved his family.

**Author's Note:**

> So a little background, but Minho was the main magic user before Felix came. The others can do some stuff, but Minho has the most experience working with magic. That's why the boys tend to deffer to him about magic. More of this will be explained though when I get to finishing up the fic for how Chan met all of them. 
> 
> Let me know if you have any requests for what you want to see in this universe!!


End file.
